Mylene: Growing Up
by Hawkmoon
Summary: 4 years after the protodevlin war, Mylene realizes at what price her fame was attained.
1. Prologue: Another Rainy Night

PROLOGUE: Rain of Recall  
  
  
Mylene sat watching the rain, her long fingers drumming the arm of her chair,   
trying to catch the tempo of the storm. She lounged in a wicker chair wearing   
panties and a t-shirt, secure on her 8th floor porch that her comfortable   
attire was unnoticed. Fame...fame made it hard to be yourself, to get close   
to anyone. Her music was important to her, very important, and over the last   
few years she felt she had made great strides with it. Her personal life..   
She didn't have one of those.  
  
The rain was comforting to her, now, always coming at 3 am for one hour.   
Every day, without fail City 7's systems brought this rain, without it she   
might be lost, having grown up with it since age 7. 11 years, now. It was   
her birthday today, February 2nd 2049. She was an "official" adult now,   
convenient how her mother ignored that she had been married at 15, giving   
life to her oldest daughter at 16. But, I guess being a clone is different.   
It still sucked.  
  
Mylene was different, her music had absorbed her life, to the exclusion of   
anything else. Her mother had been trying to engage her to a pilot, a former   
student of hers....Gamlin. She missed Gamlin. Gamlin was a member of Diamond   
Force, City 7's fighter squadron, under her mother's (the mayor!) command.   
Before that he had been a member of Battle 7's pilots, under the command of   
her father. Being the youngest child of the two most powerful people in the   
fleet hadn't made life easy for her. Much to her mother's consternation, she   
had taken her musical talent, trained from an early age starting with the   
piano, and joined a rock band at the age of 14. That rock band, Firebomber,   
had made it big, saved the universe (well, kinda) and went on to continue to   
define passion for music for another year or so. Then the leader of the band,   
Nekki Basara, a man Mylene hated and loved at the same time...never a weak   
emotion, decided he needed to do something else, try new things, travel.   
Without him, Firebomber could still function with Mylene, since she was the   
other lead.. but after a while everyone got tired of it, and they decided   
to take a break. A long break.   
  
Mylene had done some work with the "Jamming Angels", the female members of   
Sound Force, the musical unit made to defeat the protodevlin (a few creatures   
that lived off life energy, which it seems music can manufacture, once they   
learned the secrets of music, they could make their own). The Jamming Angels   
were always an option, she had been doing some gigs with them, recorded a   
single. That was late last year, she'd not done anything for a couple months   
now, not since Christmas. She'd rarely left her building since Christmas,   
she'd go to the gym, play in her music room, sleep, watch TV, listen to music.   
She didn't really have any friends...sure Ray, Veffidas, and Akiko (their   
producer, and Ray's...friend) had visited her, as well as her mother.... and   
Gamlin, just once. Their relationship had never produced much of anything but   
seeming discomfort for him, she felt safe with him, but that a romance does   
not make, she guessed.  
  
While she was musing on the past, the rain stopped. She looked at the drops   
still slowly dripping from the eaves on her porch for a minute more, then   
stood up and stretched out her muscles. There was another changed, she mused,   
no longer was she a 5' tall little pixieish girl, a few growth spurts and she   
was now a little taller than her mother (at 5'10", mom 5'9"), the great   
Meltron warrior. she thought she still looked much the same, just a bit more   
elongated, her slender build easily turned heads combined with her   
meltron/brittish somehow enduced natural (*ahem* really) pink hair. That pink   
hair has always made her easy to identify, unfortunately, since it was so   
rarely produced, it requiring a mix of meltron and blonde genes...she was   
the only one of her 7 sisters to get it. Lucky her. she examined her hands,   
then her feet. she was very conscious of her feet, especially, her very long   
frame had resulted in long hands and feet as well. She'd compared with Gamlin   
once, after her last growth spurt, and her feet were actually longer than his!   
A lot of it was very long toes, like her very long fingers. Long fingers were   
an asset to a musician, however, and she put them to good use.  
  
Walking in her apartment she glanced at her music room, different kinds of   
guitars and bases on stands, a synthesizer, a real piano, music stands, amps,   
and so on....it looked very professional. She was proud of it. She made her   
way back to her bed, falling in it and curling up, letting the past wash over   
her and be past. The future is what she thought of as she went back to sleep,   
having trouble imagining it, the feeling that her past was the most of what   
she would ever do. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

Chapter 1: Another Routine Morning  
  
  
  
***CHIRRP*** ****CCCHHIIIRRRRPP***  
  
"Ohhhhhnoooo" Mylene groaned, rubbing her eyes. She answered the phone "Vocal   
only"  
  
Her mother appeared in a red suit with a blue beret "Good morning, my pretty   
birthday girl!" She was being way too cheerful Mylene, at this.... She checks   
the clock, 8 am .... Ungodly hour. "Sweetheart, let me see your face, please?"   
Mylene stuck out her tongue at the screen while gathering a sheet around her   
a little. "Screen on" she said.  
  
Millia Farina Jenius took a good look at her youngest daughter, smiling. She   
was so grown up now, her features were still very young, but that was genetics,   
she would probably always have a baby face. Her long hair was a mess; she'd   
obviously woken her up, as she planned. She was beautiful. Millia sighed,   
she could tell Mylene was getting impatient; she was starting to glower on   
the screen. She smiled. "Still coming over for lunch, honey? Your dad will   
be here too."  
  
Mylene's mood lightened at the thought, her parents' relationship had been in   
bad shape 2 years ago, but slowly and steadily they had been reconciling. They   
still loved each other; their jobs being at odds had been hard on them. They   
didn't live together, but now it was like they were dating. Mylene thought it   
was cute. "Yes mom, I'll be there, I'd love to see you and daddy. 1 PM at your   
apartment?" Her mom answered "Yes, dear. See you then, baby. Happy birthday!"   
The screen went blank, leaving an afterimage of her on Mylene's eyes.  
  
Mylene sighed, and rolled over. More sleep. More sleep is good. She rolled   
over a few more times, and 15 minutes later found herself staring at the   
ceiling. 'Guess I am getting up' She thought to herself.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom, sleep still in her eyes. The shower woke   
her up, washing the sleep away from her. She hadn't a lot of sleep, but   
enough. When she got out of the shower she looked at the bathroom clock   
noting the time. 8:45. She sighed, way too early for lunch. She made her way   
to her kitchen and made herself some toast and poured herself a glass of juice.  
She thought about going for a swim, this was her normal day or a swim, after   
all. "One has to keep oneself in shape to be in the public eye, Mylene" she   
repeated to herself, quoting her manager Akiko. She thought about skipping   
swimming, but it WILL kill time, won't it?  
  
She usually swam on Tuesdays and Thursdays, today was a Tuesday. She ran on   
Mondays, weights on Wednesdays, Tai Chi Chuan she tried to do on her own daily,   
she met Veffidas usually once a week for "push hands" and sparring, the large   
Meltroni was an excellent Tai Chi player, and she insisted that Mylene know   
how to defend herself. Her mother approved, of course, but the reason she had   
started was to relearn balance after those growth spurts, Veffidas had suggeste  
d it, and she'd kept up with it because she enjoyed it... and the time she   
spent with the stoic Meltron.  
  
She finished her toast and juice, feeling more human.. "Or half human", she   
teased herself out loud, touching the tips of her pointed ears, smiling. She   
changed into a simple once piece suit designed for drag so she got the most   
out of the workout, put on some sweats over it, and a pair of tennis shoes.   
She looked at them critically a moment. They were huge. She shook her head,   
and left her apartment for the basement gym for her building. The City 7   
tenement buildings were truly amazing, especially if you could afford a good   
one. Mylene never feared her safety or privacy in this upscale building, a   
far cry from Roy's digs in Akusho, a low end add on module to City 7. Why   
didn't he move?  
  
Mylene took an elevator to the basement gym, and the locker room. She stowed   
her sweats and shoes in a locker there, took a towel from the hamper, and   
made her way to the pool. Remarkable how empty it was, there was only one   
other person using the pool, everyone else must be at work at this time, she   
guessed. She stretched out a little by the side of the pool, then tucked her   
hair in a swimming cap and slipped into one lane of the competition length   
pool. She took the first few laps easy, letting her body warm up, but soon   
she was swimming as if born to it, immersing herself in the feel of the water,   
the motion, the muffled sounds. Mylene guessed that if she were not a musician   
she could have been a competition swimmer with her built...especially with her   
damn feet, they were like fins!  
  
After a while she could feel herself starting to tire, time to end this   
workout. She increased her pace to burnout pace, trying to swim as fast as   
she could, feeling the burn in her muscles. She completed two more full laps   
at that pace then clutched the side of the pool, breathing hard.  
  
*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*  
  
She looked up. The other person, a woman, was looking at her slowly applauding,   
smiling at her, she'd already put a sweat top on and was sitting on one of the   
Aquatorium's benches at the side of the pool. Mylene just looked at her, still   
breathing hard.  
  
"You must be a professional athlete, miss, your swimming style and speed look   
just incredible. It's like you were born to the water instead of the earth!"   
Mylene pulled herself out of the pool and looked at the woman, smiling at the   
complement. "Sorry, I just do this to keep in shape. I do enjoy it though."   
She took off the swim cap and shook out her hair, the woman's eyes widened   
for a minute, probably recognizing her now that she saw the hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must be Mylene Jenius. I had heard that you lived in this   
building, I'm sorry if I bothered you!" Mylene smiled, shaking her head.   
"Not at all, Miss.....?" The woman smiled, nonplussed. "Mahara, Mahara   
Fabrio." Mylene knit her brows for a minute "Fighter pilot, I recognize your   
name, Lieutenant right? You were one of mom's favorites, right?"  
  
The woman's eyes widened for a second then she smiled. "Of course, I hadn't   
thought of who you were, I was just recalling you in Firebomber. You're   
Millia Jenius' youngest daughter." Mahara smiled widely. "I never got to know   
the Colonel's family very well, there are so many of you girls. I left the   
service for a while, but now I'm back, I'm a commander now. I spent a little   
time scouting pilots during the protodevlin war from athletes and grew an   
appreciation of them. I must say Miss Mylene, you are a very impressive   
swimmer for an amateur."  
  
Mylene smiled at her, toweling off roughly, then draping it over her shoulders.   
"I think it's because of these flippers, " She lifts a foot toward Mahara   
showing it to her " and the fact that I somehow got all the Meltron height,   
without the build." She said putting her hands on her slim hips. Mahara was   
much shorter than her, and her bust and hips were about the same width, and   
the woman was slim.  
  
Mahara nodded towards the locker room, and both women walked that way while   
chatting. "I think you are a beautiful woman Mylene. You make many women   
think that they are disparately fat because you are so slim."  
  
Mylene shook her head "It's just some weird genetics, I think me and my   
sisters are the only German-Meltron mixes in all the fleets. What I hate   
is that I have all the height and none of the build. I have a sister that is   
barely 5 feet tall and very slim, and we have nearly the same measurements!   
My sister Emilia is built like a Meltron, the boys drool over her." Mylene   
laughs and gets her sweats on.  
  
Mahara looks at her steadily, propped in the door to the pool. "Don't run   
yourself down Mylene, your looks may not be normal, but they are good. OK?   
I'd love to talk to you more, but I really need to get going, please feel   
free to call me anytime, I'm in the directory. I won't answer if I don't   
want to be bothered, leave a message. OK?" She smiles and stands up, heading   
for the elevator. "Have a good day!"  
  
Mylene watches the retreating woman, bemused. She liked running into some of   
her mother's trainees, they were usually very good people. She shook her head   
to clear her thoughts. She stretched a little, then donned her sweats and heade  
d back to her apartment. She always felt so good after a workout, probably   
something to do with endorphins, or some such.  
  
When she got back into her apartment, she immediately took a shower, getting   
the chlorine off her skin and out of hair, then looked at the clock. 10:30.   
Great....  
  
Maybe a few times around with Tai Chi, and some "Chi Gung" exercises. That   
should focus her, get her practice in for the day, and kill some time. She   
changed back into sweats and put on a pair of tight slippers, doing the form   
in silence in the middle of her living room, focusing on her breathing and   
her balance. She did several of the breathing exercises then did the "short"   
form 3 times in a row, the first one at a normal pace, the second one very   
slowly, and the last at a quickened pace. She stood and breathed for a while   
afterwards, relaxed, feeling at peace.  
  
When she finished her *3rd* shower of the day, she looked at the clock again   
and decided she could get ready for lunch with her parents. She picked a   
simple blue dress that came to mid-thigh (it looked almost short on her) a   
pair blue heels (they showed off her legs a little better, and tilting her   
feet makes them look shorter).  
  
She checked the clock again. 11:50. The hell with it, so she'll be early.   
She wondered a little about her sisters, whether any of them would be there   
or not. She put on a jacket and grabbed her goggles, ready to drive her   
convertible. Her mom's house was out of town a little, on a nice hill. The   
drive would be nice, with lots of challenge, she was looking forward to it.   
When she got to the garage she pulled the cover off her little Ferrari   
roadster, and tucked it in the trunk. The engine sprung to life, raring to   
go, despite a few months of neglect. She revved it a few times, making sure   
all was well in the retro ICE plant under the hood, then took the car out of   
the garage with practiced precision.  
  
Mylene loved her car.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter One 


	3. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Mylene

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Mylene  
  
  
  
The trip was as fun as she anticipated, since actual traffic in City 7 is   
pretty light with an excellent public transportation system in place from the   
start of building of the city. She soon found herself pulled up to the entry   
of the Mayoral mansion, and parked behind a limo. She sighed, removed her   
goggle, and let her hair back down. It was longer than ever, falling in a   
pink shower to her butt. As she got out of the car and approached the door   
she saw her mother's aide, Michael, she greeted him with a smile. "Good   
afternoon Michael! How are things?"  
  
Michael stood stiffly, the slightest smile on his face. "Happy birthday Miss   
Mylene, it's been a little while. Please come in and I'll bring you to your   
mother." Michael, a very large man, held the door open for her and she went   
in. 'Guess I'm not as tall as I feel', she suppressed a giggle. Michael was   
easily a foot taller than she, being a monster of a man near 7' in height and   
well over 300 pounds. He took her to the sitting room and said "Please make   
yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?" Mylene nodded yes and thanked   
him, upon returning he said "Your mother will be with you shortly." while   
holding the door open for her.  
  
Mylene entered the room, it was still cozy, and elegant with a mix of chairs   
and couches and small tables. There was one other person in the room, a small   
dark-headed woman that she recognized instantly. Mylene hurried over to her,   
startling her with a hug "Miranda, sister! It's good to see you! How is work?"  
Mylene bubbled enthusiasm, as if she were still 14.  
  
Miranda hugged her littlest sister then held her back at arms length critically,  
frowning. "You're as tall as Emilia, Mylene", she then smiled, "you don't look   
like a baby anymore, what am I going to do?"  
  
Mylene smiled back at her sister and leaned in a little to her, dropping her   
voice. "Have some of your own, sis, and give mom some grandkids she can touch   
so she gets off my ass." Both women laughed and sat down in close chairs. They   
chatted for a few minutes, sipping tea provided by Michael, catching up.   
Miranda told her about her research, her husband and her friends on the   
scientific ship Einstein. Mylene related her recent break time, telling her   
sister about her routine.  
  
Miranda frowned a little "So what are you going to do with your life little   
sis, any ideas?" Mylene shook her head saying "I don't know anymore, Miranda,   
I love music, so I'll probably stay in that scene somehow. It somehow seems   
like I've already done everything worthwhile."  
  
Miranda smiles, then grips her sister's shoulder "Mylene, the day will come   
when you discover there are many more things left for you to do, don't worry   
so much about it."  
  
Mylene was about to reply to her sister when the door opened. Both turned   
their eyes to it, and Mylene's face lit up. "Gamlin!" she cried, setting her   
cup down and springing up to hang herself about his neck. "It's been so long!"   
Gamlin Kazaki was one of her mother's last and most promising students in the   
Academy. His prowess had gotten him promoted to commander at the young age of   
21, he was now 23. He was of mixed Japanese and American ancestry, easily 6'   
tall, dark hair and hazel eyes.  
  
Gamlin's nose was buried in the pink hair of Mylene Jenius, slowly he got over   
the shock and put his arms around Mylene's waist, holding her awkwardly. He   
barely heard her whispered "I missed you, Gamlin" and had no time to react   
when the girl's mother showed up right behind him.  
  
"So what's this here? Does this mean I might have a chance at some   
grandchildren around here?" Both Gamlin and Mylene stiffen up and they   
separate quickly, eyes downcast, both with slight blushes. "Mother, I...", she   
looks up and Gamlin is watching her, eyes wide. She meets his eyes, blushing,   
and instead of denying everything she pauses and decides that it might hurt   
Gamlin if she rejected him, instead she says "I... not right now mom!"  
  
Miranda gets up, and starts pushing on a nearby couch "Hey sis, this sofa   
looks pretty sturdy, you guys could go for it right here!" At just that time a   
tall figure shows up....Mylene's father  
  
Mylene avoids Gamlin's stunned look and welcomes a chance to play with her   
sister. She turns to her getting ready to yell, just as her dad says "Happy   
18th birthday Mylene.", deflating her. Miranda pops up and says "Daddy!", all   
smiles as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Mylene slowly turns around,   
mouth open, and takes the few steps needed to get to her father, hugging him   
fiercely. "Thank you daddy." she says, brimming over with happiness.  
  
Max Jenius holds his youngest daughter with wonder. 'When did she get this   
big?' he asks himself while at the end of her fierce hug. He smiles broadly   
saying "My little girl, how big you are", straining a little under her weight.   
Maxmillian Jenius is an older man with black hair, wearing a fleet officer   
uniform. The commander of the fleet, Maxmillian Jenius. Fifty-Six years of   
age, Max Jenius was one of those men that kept getting sexier as he got older.   
His eyes seemed sharper, his look more rugged than a younger max. His hair   
lightly peppered with grey, making him seem distinguished, the lines at his   
eyes in his mouth seemed to add character rather than make him look old. Add   
to that the way he moved, confident and sure, with his trim 6 feet of height,   
and you could figure out why Mayor Millia Jenius never truly let him go.  
  
Max notices the way the young man in the room was watching the scene, eyes   
following one person only, his youngest daughter. Gamlin Kizaki is a war   
orphan, one of many you will find. He was raised in a state orphanage and   
decided he wanted to be a pilot from watching the fighters fly overhead. In   
the military academy he was a model recruit, but in active service his idealism   
surfaced, he wasn't attached to the military as much as his own idea of the   
military. His perfect assignment was with Diamond Force, an elite team meant   
to protect the civilian population. It suited his idealism well. Max thought   
him to be an excellent soldier, and a perfect gentleman. Shy and rather clumsy,   
easy to embarrass on the ground, he is a ferocious, confident and deadly pilot   
in his fighter, with an encyclopedic knowledge of flying.  
  
Suddenly, the lady in his arms is replaced by his older daughter Miranda, she   
is gentler by far giving him a kiss on the cheek and a 'love you daddy'.  
  
After hugging her father Mylene turns to her mother, with a questioning look.   
Seeing the answer she wanted in her eyes, she slowly embraces her mother, then   
releases her. "Hi mommy, thanks." Millie's eyes soften greatly, and she hugs   
her daughter back "I Love you, my little girl" she whispers to her before she   
leaves. Shortly after she receives a small hug from Miranda as well. Millia   
thought briefly 'Yes, culture is good'.  
  
When Millia was made, a female clone made for combat, her life's ambition was   
to be remembered and a glorious death. Her people were devoid of song, dance,   
and culture other than combat, and the people of Earth had given back to them.   
Now she had 7 beautiful daughters, and although sometimes she lost sight of it,   
she knew in her heart that they were what made her life worthwhile. 7 strong   
women with part of her, and part of...her eyes catch Max's for just an instant,   
words that only lovers can express flash between them in an instant, words of   
gratitude and love....and part of him. Millia Farina Jenius, famous fighter   
ace, mayor, mother, and wife took her husbands hand, glad that the journey had   
brought them back together again. These two girls represented everything that   
was really worthwhile, if she could remember it.  
  
Michael, at the door, discretely waited for things to settle down, then he   
announced "Lunch is ready, everyone, in the small dining hall." He smiled and   
faded back, to let the family be a family.  
  
Everyone slowly filtered to the small dining hall, one meant for the family   
living here and not for formal occasions. It was still nicely appointed, but   
the seating capacity was limited to about 12. Sitting at one end of the table   
were 8 chairs and five place settings, little birthday hats in the center of   
the plates and party favors to the sides and front. Sitting at the other end   
of the table was a modest birthday cake, frosted in pink and red, reading   
'Happy 18th Birthday Mylene'. Mylene, coming in with her sister, immediately   
stopped and said "Oh, MOM. Don't you think I'm getting too old for this?"  
  
Her mom chuckled, along with everyone else, and said "Mylene sweetie, let your   
mom have one last birthday party with her little girl, before I let you go."   
Mylene looked at her mom, the storm cloud over her head dissipating, her   
mother's words echoing in her head. "Um, sure mom, ok" she said. Her mother   
smiled and took her hand "Birthday girls sit at the head of the table!" and   
pulled her to the head seat and sat her down. Her parents sat on her right,   
mom first. Her sister and then Gamlin to her left.  
  
Mom made everyone put on party hats and then blow buzzers and make noise when   
I blew out that fire hazard of a cake. Then we sat down for a meal, one of my   
favorite foods: Jagersnitzel, potato dumplings, with mushrooms and mushroom   
gravy. With so many Japanese, Zentradi and Americans on this ship, good German   
food was difficult to find, but Daddy had connections, and mommy had a good   
cook on staff.  
  
She watched her parents be closer than she could recall, even before the   
launch of the fleet. It was almost like they were dating. Her sister appeared   
to be watching them as well, a small smile on her face. Gamlin, she looked at   
him, he was watching her. She blushed slightly and looked back to her plate.   
She didn't know what to do with him, after the protodevlin had been 'defeated'   
he had been a busy man, helping with the evacuation of the Macross 5 survivors,   
then all of the rebuilt diamond force was loaned to them on their planet of   
'Jenius' (named to honor the fleet that saved them), until such time as they   
could effectively organize their own defense force. He apparently must have   
gotten leave of that duty for her birthday party. It was nice to see him, she   
had only seen him intermittently after the defeat, and not at all in the last   
9 months since they had left the vicinity of that planet. She heard him talking   
to her parents, and she snuck a look at him, he didn't seem that much older   
than her anymore, he was 23. He was handsome.  
  
Growing up, she'd been isolated from children her age, forced to live in an   
adult world. She'd never had a boyfriend, she didn't know what to do with one.   
Heck, she'd never had a 'girlfriend' or any friends her age. Even now, she had   
made friends, but they were all older than her. When her mother pushed this   
'engagement' on her, she didn't know what to do around him, and he seemed much   
the same. Now she was 18, people would be more likely to treat her like an   
adult. It has been 40 years since the big war, teenagers were considered as   
adults then, like her parents, because it was necessary. I guess they are just   
trying to protect me, but how can I live like this?  
  
She sighed to herself and looked up, catching Gamlin's eye. This time he didn't   
look away, he blushed, but seemed to firm with some resolve. They looked into   
each others eyes for almost a minute, some kind of communication going on. Her   
mother interrupted whatever it was. "Mylene, I think it's time for gifts. Let's   
go back to the sitting room." With that everyone got up and headed back to that   
room. Once everyone was settled in her mother smiled and went to a table to the   
side where Mylene now noticed several small boxes. Honestly, she almost   
dreaded this.  
  
Her sister said "Let me start", and walked over to Mylene, snagging a small box   
wrapped in plain paper...was that some kind of printer paper? "Here ya go kid"   
she said and handed it to her. Mylene received the box and slowly unwrapped it.   
It was some kind of ball with electrical inputs. "It's an experimental navigation   
device designed to receive and locate light pulses that we are working on. It's   
a prototype. Hook it up in your Valkyrie and you should be able to find the   
Einstein anywhere in the galaxy." Mylene nodded, as a former member of Sound   
Force, she still had command of a special VF-11 Modified Valkyrie, pink in   
color. Guess she'd be able to find the fleet if she became separated. "Thanks   
sis, this is very useful." Her sister smiled and hugged her. "Happy birthday,   
squirt."  
  
She looked up and her dad had a larger flattish box. "Here Mylene, never   
forget any of us." he said as he handed it to her. She took the box, unwrapped   
the ribbon and opened it. It was a nice sized framed picture of all of her   
family. Mom, dad, and all 6 of her sisters, with a 7 year old version of   
herself. The last time her family had all been together, 11 years ago. She   
scanned the photo then, putting it aside, got up and hugged her father "Daddy,   
thank you." She wiped a stray tear from her eye.  
  
When she let go, Gamlin was right there, with a small flat box in his hands.   
"Whatcha got there, Gamlin?" He handed it to her, looking embarrassed. She   
opened the simple box to reveal a red-jeweled heart- shaped necklace. She   
gasped and looked back at him, then took it out of the box, holding either   
end up by her ears and turning her back to him. "Fasten it for me, please,   
Gamlin." He carefully took the ends from her, brushing her fingers, then   
fastened it behind her neck. His touch was... doing things... to her, her   
breath quickened, her skin felt flushed and sensitive, and all too soon it   
was over. She decided right then the reason her life had felt so empty the   
last year was because there wasn't enough of him in it. She turned around and   
laid her hands on his broad shoulders. Well, if he won't take the initiative...   
She angled her mouth up to his, lips parted slightly, and kissed him gently on   
the lips. It was a few moments before he responded, but when he did...the kiss   
deepened, and deepened. The rest of the world faded away to her, and she lost   
everything in this feeling, like she was in a swirling vortex of sensation and   
emotion. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but applause convinced her to end   
it. When she ended the kiss, Mylene stayed close just long enough to whisper   
"Thank you Gamlin" in his ear.  
  
"About time something like that happened, you two." Her mother said. She   
handed Mylene a pretty envelope. "Well, here's tickets for a week in the   
Riviera's best hotel. I was thinking you might want to spend some time with   
Veffidas or something, but now..." and she laughs. Riviera was the fleet's   
resort ship, with a man-made ocean with tides, also used for growing sea foods   
such as shrimp and kelp for the fleet's diet.  
  
Mylene's starts blushing furiously accepting the envelope. "Thank you mother"   
she said, simply.  
  
For another hour or so everyone stayed and chatted about their lives, and the   
future. Mylene stayed close to Gamlin, every now and then just touching him   
lightly, as if to ensure herself he was still there. Her father was the first   
to excuse himself, citing he needed to be back on the bridge for shift change.   
Then her mother had to beg off on needing to do her work, as well. 'A mayor's   
work is never done' she said and parted. Her sister watched those two leave,   
then said "I think I'll get back to the Einstein lil sis. Let me leave you in   
the care of that hunk you got there." And then, they were alone, in her   
mother's house.  
  
For a few minutes they didn't say anything, or look at each other. "Gamlin,   
would you like a ride home? I'd like to talk to you some more." She then   
looked up to his face and smiled. He smiled back and replied "How about we go   
get a cup of coffee or something first? I'd like to spend some time with you   
too." Mylene nods "Michael picked you up Gamlin?" He nodded "Good" she said.   
"Let's blow this joint!" She giggled, took his hand and led him out, almost   
forgetting the presents and having to double back for a second to gather them.   
She stashed the tickets in the glove box with the ball, and carefully lay the   
picture in the back.  
  
In no time they were parked in a shopping building parking lot, mostly among   
various types of motorcycles and some delivery cars and vans. Personal cars   
were relatively rare in City 7, mostly because it is impractical. Most people   
didn't have to get around parts of the dome that had little or no public   
transportation, either.  
  
They found a table in the open air food court cafe and ordered coffees, Gamlin   
a regular coffee and Mylene a mocha. While they were waiting on their drinks   
they became aware a conversation at the next table "I tell you that's HER, how   
many girls are THAT thin and have freakin ass length pink hair?"  
  
Mylene sat in her chair, her eyes growing wide, tears appearing in the corners.   
This was just the sort of thing that had forced her into isolation, going out   
in public meant being on display, she didn't have room to be herself. Gamlin   
noticed her building fear almost immediately, his eyes were rarely straying   
from her this afternoon. "Can't get away from your adoring public Mylene?" he   
asked, gently.  
  
Mylene looked at Gamlin and sighed, he took her hand and said "Let's just go   
to my place, I promise you're safe." She smiled and squeezed his hand "I trust   
you Gamlin" she pulled a $10 out of her purse and dropped it on the table, and   
they both headed toward the door, escaping before the couple at the table   
cranked up the courage to bother them. They almost ran to the car and Mylene   
set a land-speed record getting to Gamlin's building.  
  
Gamlin showed her his parking spot, and led her to his apartment. She'd never   
been to his place before, although she'd dropped him off outside a couple   
times. What she saw was when he let her in was.... simple. He had a computer   
terminal & desk in one corner, a couch, a coffee table, a bookcase, and a   
kitchenette off the main room, as well as one closed door (probably the   
bedroom she figured). "I'll make us a snack and some tea" he offered, and she   
thanked him. This freed her up to look around a little, she went over to the   
bookshelf and noticed a couple pictures on it. One was of the original Diamond   
Force, no surprise there, she bet that picture was painful for him to look at.   
The other was a picture of her, from their first date. The 14 year old her is   
wearing a pretty sweater and a beret, her pointed ears poking out of her pink   
hair. She was sitting at a table, smiling for the camera, it was set in that   
same cafe they just escaped. She picks it up as Gamlin comes out with the tea.  
  
"Gamlin, I can't believe you framed this!" She exclaims. "I look....young" She   
sighs and sits it back down. Gamlin set down the tea tray and went back in the   
kitchen, he was preparing something else. She looked around a little more,   
spying a laminated and displayed original Firebomber tour poster, and a framed   
set of picks, should got a closer look, each one was labeled with a place and   
date, all were her pink picks. Gamlin caught her looking at those and said   
"I'm your #1 fan, Mylene". He sat a tray of snacks on the table then said   
"I'm sorry there's only one place to sit." She said "It's ok Gamlin." She sat   
on one end of the couch and fixed herself a cup of tea. He sat down on the   
other end and fixed himself one after her, then sat back, stretching out.  
  
She sat up and sipped her tea, luxuriating in the warmth. After drinking a   
little more she leaned back, not noticing Gamlin's arm was behind her. She   
sat there with her eyes closed, enjoying her tea and Gamlin was petrified.   
Slowly he reached his hand to touch her, just as she started to lean a little   
toward him. She opened her eyes to look at him, only to find him very close   
and almost spilled her tea. She resisted the urge to dump the tea on him, and   
sat up a second to put it on the table. He looked...mortified, afraid he'd   
made a mistake. She set the tea down and looked at him, then settled into him   
arms, sighing.  
  
She decided this was probably better than the tea. Gamlin held her gently and   
stroked her hair, before too long Mylene reached up with one hand to his face   
and looked up at him. "Kiss me Gamlin" she said, simply. Shortly their lips   
met for a second time, a little more familiar with each other now. They took   
the time to explore the sensation, her hands wound up one on his chest, one   
hooked around his neck, he had one around her waist and one around her   
shoulders. They didn't move for a long, long time.  
  
Finally after a time, the kiss ended, as all kisses must. Mylene settled   
against Gamlin's chest, treasuring the new found closeness to him she had   
discovered. It had taken them nearly 4 years to get this far, but she was   
happy they were finally here.  
  
As the evening wore on, they talked about inconsequential things, ordered out   
for some delivery food, watched some video, kissed some more, cuddled a lot.   
Mylene was on cloud nine, she couldn't remember being so happy in her life.   
Eventually, it got late. Gamlin had to be in early for duty, and the evening   
ended as all evenings must sometime end, but on a happy note.  
  
As she got ready to leave, she asked Gamlin "How long are you back with us for,   
then?" He answered "Oh, We're back for good, Terra sent replacements so we   
could get back with the fleet. I got here today on the Mayor's insistence, and   
the rest are due in tomorrow morning. I think your mom pulled some strings,   
personally. She has a lot of pull back at Terra, still." Mylene kissed him   
lightly, marveling that she could do such a thing now, "Good, I want you   
around from now on. I've been lonely. Walk me to my car?" He complied as he   
was asked, and took her to the garage, giving her one last kiss goodnight, a   
slow smoker, before sending her on the way.  
  
Mylene drove home much slower then usual. She parked her car and made her way   
to her apartment, shedding her clothes on the way to her bed she collapsed in   
it and soon fell asleep, a happy smile on her face.  
  
Little known to either, a photographer on his way out to get something to eat   
noticed a couple kissing in the parking lot, and snapped a picture, then a few   
more when he figured out who one of them was. He could spell this one out...it   
said "Scoop".  
  
End chapter Two 


End file.
